Forgive and Forget?
by redxredxrose
Summary: Set after HalfWit... our first attempt.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my computer…meh, might as well use it.**

**Author Note: Well, this is my first attempt at a "House M.D" fanfic. So… I hope you like it…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I always knew you were a manipulative bastard… I just didn't know you'd end up hurting this many people." Doctor Allison Cameron murmured turning her sea colored eyes back to her microscope.

House didn't know what to say. He was sorry he had hurt her, yes, but he didn't know how to tell her. He had never really said the words "I'm sorry" in his life!

It was a couple weeks after his false cancer scheme and Cameron hadn't so much a breathed in his direction. Chase was the quickest to forgive (no doubt trying to score brownie points,) Foreman came next, although he still "didn't like him", Cuddy followed soon after that by assigning him clinic hours in retaliation. Wilson never actually said things were better between them but Wilson had gone back to supplying him with lunch money again. Cameron, however, had shut him out of her life.

"Cameron-" She cut him off.

"I _understand_ that you're in pain. But going as far as faking cancer?!" Her gaze never left her work. "House, millions of people have _died_ from this disease!" She shot a cold glare in his direction. "That's low… even for you."

"Cameron, please, listen-" She interrupted again.

"Now, YOU listen." She stood up and began to walk towards him he anger building in each step. "I lost my husband to cancer, House, lost him!" At this point her voice was creeping steadily upward into a shout. "Can you even fathom how hard it was for me to have to experience that all over again?!" She was now inches from his face, her eyes were blazing

House opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't done yet.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" She practically screamed.

"Cameron, please, just shut-up!" He requested his tone building slightly with each word.

"Make me!" She dared. With that he took her head in his hands and placed yet another bruising kiss on her perfect, pale pink lips. Much to his surprise she kissed back. Every insult, every snide remark he had ever made to her came flowing back in that kiss. She moved her small hands up his chest and slid them around his neck. He dropped his cane and moved one hand down and around her waist. The other came to rest in her dark brown locks.

His tongue darted out and ran against her lower lip, begging for entrance. She made him wait a few moments longer before parting her lips and granting his request. His tongue immediately went to work exploring every part of her mouth.

And suddenly she pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Forgive and forget?" He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"No." She brushed past him and out into the brightly lit hallway, leaving her boss standing alone in the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Note: Well, its a first attempt... Sorry if it sucks.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

_"House is always a jerk… why should today be any different?"_ Thought Cameron as she stormed out of the hospital and into the parking garage. _"I don't expect a full apology, just… something to show that he understood what I said to him yesterday."_ She angrily sat down in her car and shoved the key in the ignition. _"Calm down, girl."_ She took in a deep breath and started the car and sped away from the hospital. 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

House sat in his office and watched out the window as a familiar looking car shot out of the lot and onto the main road. He sighed and began to play toss-and-catch with his cane and oversized tennis ball. With every fling he contemplate apologizing, and with every catch he decided against it. "Damn." He muttered.

"Can I help?" He heard his friend ask.

"Not today Jimmy." He returned to his game.

"House I-"

"What part of, 'Not today, Jimmy." confused you?" he snipped, acid dripped off every word. Wilson started to leave.

"For the record, I think you should apologize." With that said, he left, leaving House to dwell in his misery.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hi there buddy!" Cameron exclaimed scooping her four-year-old nephew up into her arms.

"Hi, Aunt Awi." He said, smiling.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Ali." He sister said putting her earrings in. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem, Jamie, and I are going to have a really great time tonight. Right bud?"

"Wight." He lisped back.

"Okay you be good sweetie." Jamie's mom rushed, giving her son a peck on the cheek. "Your place or here?" She asked her sister.

"My place. I have a surprise for him." She stage whispered.

"Well, then, bye." She left leaving Allison and Jamie on the door-step.

"Do you weawy have a supwise?" He asked turning his puppy dog brown eyes on his favorite aunt. She laughed and ruffled his dark brown hair.

"Yep, lets go."

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment.

"What's my supwise?" He begged hanging on her arm. She giggled and pulled him up the steps.

"You'll see, honey." As soon as she opened the door he ran inside.

"WOW!!!" She heard him call. He ran back to her. "You got a new T.V!"

"Yup." She said putting a package of pop-corn in the microwave. Her old T.V. was really crappy so they usually watched movies at Jamie's house.

"Do you have any movies?" The little boy asked. She put her hand on her chin and tapped her lips.

"Mmmmm, I might have a couple." He darted back to the living room.

"Oh my gosh!" He cried. She started to laugh again. Jamie ran back in the room with a copy of 'Beauty and the Beast.' "Can we watch it, Aunt Awi, pweese?"

"Sure, hon." She giggled pulling the pop-corn out of the microwave and putting it into a bowl. Jamie scurried back to the living room and waited. Se handed him the pop-corn and popped in the movie. Soon they were both entranced by the movie, and Cameron had completely forgotten her horrible day.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After about a half hour more House decided Wilson was right. He wasn't apologizing to her because he felt bad, he just wanted her to return to her old self… Well that's how he justified it. A few moments later he was on hi bike and headed for Cameron's place.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

About half way through the movie there was a sharp rap on the door. Mrs. Pots was just starting on the song, 'Beauty and the Beast.' Both Jamie and Allison looked at the door, not wanting to get up. The knock came again so Cameron got up, completely forgetting that only one person would come so late. She opened the door to reveal her boss standing there, his cane poised to knock again. She glared and attempted to slam the door in his face, but a cane shaped object stopped that from happening.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"A hooker?" He said shrugging his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Oh, that's not what you meant." She sighed, exasperated. "Can we move this conversation somewhere else?" He asked.

"Aunt Awi?" She heard Jamie call as the movie was paused and he came padding out to his aunt. "Awe we going to finish the movie?"

"Who's the kid?"

"My nephew." She said icily. "I'll be in a minute sweetie."

"Who's the owd fogey?" He asked pointing at House.

"My boss." She said hushing a giggle as House glared at the boy. "He was just leaving."

"I will in a moment Dr. Cameron, I just have one more matter to address with you outside." Cameron looked to her nephew and back at House.

"Fine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Cameron and House both walked (or limped in House's case) into the hallway. "What do you want?" She asked pulling the door shut behind her. As she turned to face her boss she felt someone grab her shoulders. House pulled her closer crashing his lips against hers once more. This kiss, she could tell was different. It was the closest thing to an apology she would probably get from him, she understood that.

When the need for oxygen was too great they both pulled back. "We really need to stop doing that." She whispered to no one in particular.

"Really?" House asked. "I have no problem with it."

"House," She started to say.

"Please don't complicate this with feelings and emotions." He begged.

"I really don't see how that can be avoided." She stated.

"It's a simple process." He said trying not to show how afraid he was. Unfortunately, Cameron was a very perceptive person so…

"You know that's not what I meant." House exhaled.

"Ok, so, complicate away."

"I'm only going to ask you this once… Do you like me?" He tried to look any place except her eyes.

"Yes." He mumbled, finally giving in.

"Good." She said stepping forward and kissing him lightly again.

"If I date you will there be more of this?" He muttered into her lips.

"Plenty."

"Just making sure." He said slipping his hand inside hers. Just before she opened the door he tugged her closer.

"Forgive and Forget?" He asked once more.

"Definitely."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to up-date, my computer broke on me and it took awhile to get a new one. Also, you may say not many 4 year old boys would want to watch "Beauty and the Beast", but Jamie is based off my cousin (who is the cutest little kid in the world.) So, I hope you enjoyed "Forgive and Forget?" -- Ryanna**


End file.
